Stormseige - An unofficial storyline
Foreward: I wrote this a while ago as a basis for another project. This was written by me for that purpose alone, so don't take this to be the accurate storyline for StormSeige. :) World War 2, for it's original intents and purposes, is unofficially over. Hitler is dead, Nazi Germany was broken up and through the Yalta conference was combined into one large faction, governed by the Allied forces. The bombs never fell in Nagasaki or Hiroshima, as both planes mysteriously disappeared whilst flying over an unmarked territory off the coast of Japan, which has been plagued by a storm for decades. A full scale invasion of Japan by the US and British combined forces occurred, and it turned out as expected. The allies lost nearly every man they sent, calculated to over 10 million estimated allied casualties. The people of Japan fought to the last civilian, and it took a year-long revolution in Japan's capital through US-supported rebels that finally brought about the end of Imperial Japan. Emperor Hirohito stepped down and declared Japan to be under the control of the rebel leader, Masaharta. The allied nations sat down with Japan's leadership at the Potsdam conference and declared the war in the Pacific to be over. Masaharta would soon own all Asian territories. The US, fueled by their success, decided to launch an all-out invasion of South America. A Junta leader, nicknamed "Majik", seized the opportunity and took control of South America. After his swift, near-bloodless revolution, he took control of the armies of the new Latin Junta, and pushed back the United Republic, the coalition of the US and Canada, into Texas. After a long, bloody war, the border was reestablished and peace ensued. With the drastic shift in powers, six factions emerged: the Soviet Union, the European Alliance, the Shogunate Empire, the United Republic, the Latin Junta, and the African Warlords. However, with the main events of World War 2 over, countries turned their attention towards the failed Fat Man and Little Boy missions. Naval expeditions from all factions were sent to the region to investigate, but no one ever returned. One joint expedition between the Soviets, the Warlords, and the Shogunates, came back from their tour with a report of a "behemoth of an island... with a cyclone encircling the highest peak... discovered the ruins of a submarine... bodies, contorted, twisted, manipulated, scarred..." Another report, from the security crew aboard, described unheard-of technologically-advanced war machines, operated by "demons". One soldier put it as "We fought our wars in Europe and Japan... we should be at home, in our homes, with our families... the brass really screwed this one up..." A soldier sent to the island had a lower survivability chance than a conscript at Stalingrad. The storyline of StormSeige starts now, where armies of all factions have arrived on the island through a route unaffected by the storm. With multiple beachheads, each faction splits off to clear their own, and agree to meet up.